1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment for producing a molded article, especially a flat molded article, which has cavities and webs between the cavities, which webs essentially join two disks, includes a press mold with a die, which forms the outer circumference of the molded article, and two rams, which are arranged as a lower ram and an upper ram and form the outer surfaces of the disks. In addition, the invention relates to a process for producing a molded article with the use of this equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of primary interest here are molded articles for use as ceramic brake disks, clutch disks, friction disks, etc. A process of this type is described in EP 0 788 468 B1. However, basically the only thing to be derived from this document is the principle of using a removable core. Nothing concrete is described.
To form the cavities, the molded articles of brake disks actually produced are pressed in two disks, which are later joined, and each of which partially has the webs.